A trailer, such as a flatbed trailer, has a load securement system comprising load restraining straps that attach to the trailer. A restraining strap securement system for a trailer includes a load-restraining strap with a flat hook that connects to the trailer side rail. The trailer side rail extends along the sides of the trailer and comprises a bottom wall with an opening for receiving the flat hook. A keeper slides upon a rail affixed to the bottom wall and the keeper may be positioned to extend beneath the flat hook and prevent the flat hook from falling from the opening while the strap is being tightened. The keeper may comprise a hook that can be used to secure tarps or ropes over the trailer load.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.